


Is this a dream?

by BeautifulHistory



Series: You are my home - AL&AW [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne Lister is emotional, F/F, Horny Ann Walker (1803-1854), Married Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Soft Anne Lister, Top Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulHistory/pseuds/BeautifulHistory
Summary: First night as a married couple... Anne is still surprised this isn't a dream.





	Is this a dream?

Anne couldn’t help but delicately kiss her wife all over from head to toe, or rather toe to head.

As soon as they had arrived back in Halifax after taking the Sacrament together, and marrying, they did as Ann had said and moved her important things into Shibden Hall. Then they went home and celebrated with Aunt Anne Lister, Marian and Jeremy. Just a small dinner, the first dinner of the five of them there.

  
  


Then Anne Lister and Ann Walker made their excuses, and went up to Anne’s room, which was now both their room. Mrs Anne Lister, quickly got Ann and her very own self out of their clothes and into bed.

Anne started with her kisses on Ann’s leg just below her knees, making her way up slowly, taking time a precision with each kiss and really concentrating on where she was placing them. 

“Oh Anne…” Ann whimpered softly as she felt the soft touches of not just her wife’s lips, but her hands too.

Anne was very good and making sure her hands touched every inch of Anns body, even as she was kissing her gently up the inside of her thigh. 

“You really are very… very… beautiful…” Ann said between each kiss, gliding her hand up Ann’s other leg and then moving ever so slowly up her wife’s tummy and up between her breasts, before reaching her neck.

“Anne… I… love you…” Ann whimpered softly, smiling inwardly and outwardly, this moment in time was so much better than any time before and not because Anne was doing anything different, no. It was because they were married and the happiness that it filled her was everything.

Anne peckered slowly up and around the left side of her wife’s neck, she then paused, pulling away and watching Ann. Watching the way her head was tilted back, how her eyes were closed but not completely, and how she bit her lip at the touch of Anne Lister and how she scrunched up the pillow case in her hand. She was a beauty that was not explainable.

  
  


“Why are you staring?” Ann questioned, still staying in position, but now with her left leg curled around one of Anne’s.

“I’m just making sure this is real, that you’re here. Making sure this isn’t all some dream that I’m going to wake up from…”

“It’s not.” Ann opened her eyes, seeing the look on her wife’s face she pushed her off and sat up “Anne, look at me.” She stroked the side of Anne’s soft skin on her face as she spoke “I’m real, this is real. I am in love with you Anne, always. You are my wife, my wife and I am yours. Nothing will change that. This isn’t a dream. I am here, now I’m going to kiss you as your wife and prove how very real I am.” Ann smirked, pushing her wife on to her back, and moving her face close to Anne’s before pressing her lips onto hers and letting her tongue roll across her bottom lip and into her mouth, moving their lips against each other begging to stay pressed together for a lifetime. 

Anne’s heart was racing, it was just the two of them left in the world,at least that’s how it felt. Ann moved her hand gently down Anne’s body and between her legs, and pulled away from the kiss “Now my love, this is where I show you how real this is…My wife…”

There were no words to explain how Anne was feeling in this moment, all she knew was she knew this is what love and being truly happy was meant to feel like. This was it. Ann Walker was everything to her. She was never ever going to let her go, not in this lifetime or the next.

  
  



End file.
